<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Traveler Came By Silently by whatsanapocalae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370478">A Traveler Came By Silently</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae'>whatsanapocalae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, Poetry, Sickfic, William Blake - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As I have not read Visions of V I thought it would be fun to come up with how V came to find Dante and what happened in the month before the game proper starts. My friend came up with the OC of Raven, an amateur demon hunter and bookstore owner for me so I could draw some porn of V and now he's getting a chance to be the POV character for this fic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He would have been lying if he said he didn't like Mr. Johnson, even if he was a crotchety old codger that lived way on the opposite side of town. The guy had been forgetting who Raven was these days and that made it harder to visit him but, if he didn't argue and let Mr. Johnson treat him as whoever he wanted, usually a grandson, then things were a lot easier, if not a lot more heartbreaking. Guy had a mean streak and a tendency to get easily frustrated, but he also had a soft side that would come out for his relatives and for anyone who would play cards with him. Raven hadn't been great at cards in the first place but now he was getting the hang of it and even won every once in a while. </p><p>The worst thing about Mr. Johnson was the fact that he lived way on the opposite side of Redgrave. There was a stretch of nothing between the main part of town and where Mr. Johnson's suburb and there were ruins and snagging bushes and things that sometimes dashed out into the road to play chicken with his truck. It wasn't a bad truck, it could survive whatever it hit but sometimes, when he wasn't quick enough to swerve around whatever had decided it wanted to get hit, he'd see it scramble off the road after, as if it hadn't been hit at all. Some of them looked like animals, lizards and insects, but others he knew were demons. Something had happened out here, down Paradise Road, that attracted demons to it. </p><p>He shivered. He hated demons. It didn't matter how big they were, how much of a threat they posed, he couldn't stand them. It wasn't so bad that he had to make his weekly runs to Mr. Johnson's house in his full armor, but he did keep a devil arm in his passenger seat. Her name was Nevan and the weirdo that had sold her to him had been adamant that he treat her with respect and keep her tuned, treat her like a lady. Raven thought the guy was nuts but he was desperate. Sometimes, he could swear the weapon, something between a multitoothed ax and a guitar, was hitting on him but that didn't make any sense. </p><p>He was on his way back from having dropped off Mr. Johnson's allotment of books for the week, wondering how much damage had happened to the shop in his absence, when he saw something on the usually abandoned road. It wasn't something trying to cross or get hit. It wasn't something small. He did know, without a doubt, that it was a demon though. </p><p>The bird had a three pronged beak and was flapping a few feet off the ground, diving down and landing, grabbing, attacking a larger shape. From where Raven was, he couldn't tell what the shape was, it was just dark and not moving. The demon though, wasn't letting up, kept swooping down and trying to get a hold of the shape, getting a talon full of dark ragged fabric and pulling it up enough for Raven to get a glimpse of a pale thin hand as he drove past. </p><p>A human hand. </p><p>He slammed on the breaks, letting the tires burns as he skidded. That was a person! Down there, being attacked by some demon. He couldn't just let that slide. He grabbed Nevan and hopped out of the truck, barely remembering to put it into park before rushing over. </p><p>He was a big guy, looking all the bigger by the amount of leather that he wore. The tattoos and wild red hair helped to make him look even more intimidating. It worked on people, regardless of if he wanted it to but demons didn't care much about how big and scary he was. They saw a human and decided that he had to be lunch. This one though, it didn't seem to care about him really. </p><p>Gripping Nevan he raced forward, almost missing the way the demon was frantically calling to the figure it was attacking. It sounded like English but Raven was too busy swiping at it with Nevan, letting the neck extend and the ax turn into a lengthened scythe. </p><p>"Woah woah woah!" The bird demon squawked as it dodged the swipe, careening to the side. It's voice was shrill in the way that would only grow irritating within a span of five minutes. "What's the big deal here?" </p><p>So there was some level of intelligence in this thing, that was a surprise. Maybe he could talk it out its supper. </p><p>"Get off it!" he growled, strumming the strings of Nevan and she started to play, electricity shuddering down her purple body. </p><p>"Oh you think you're so cool don'tcha? With your little sparks?" The demon chortled at him. "Wanna see what I can do?" Its body started to pulse, static sparking through its feathers. The lightning became cloud-like, shifting to be sphere-like around it, lightning bouncing off the edges. </p><p>He lifted Nevan, hoping to shield himself with her. She wasn't the right size for that but he wasn't wearing anything that would protect him from whatever this demon was up to. </p><p>"Just leave 'em alone, that's all I ask!" He pressed through grit teeth. "There's not even a full meal of 'em."</p><p>The lightning dispersed. The demon lowered itself down to the ground, between Raven and the body, and cocked a head. "Wait, you thought I was attacking him?" </p><p>"You're a demon and you were swooping down at, what I can only guess, is an unconscious body, so yeah!" Raven didn't put Nevan down, staying at the ready. He didn't trust this weird bird thing, not one bit.</p><p>"So you want to protect him?" the demon asked, hopping a little bit closer to Raven much like a crow would. "From demons?"</p><p>"Duh?" </p><p>"From things like that?" The bird pointed to the side with one wing, from whatever direction they must have come from. There was something growing, something large and white and pulsing, the thorns around it making it look like a fat and heavy forbidden fruit. Coming towards them was something else though, footsteps heavy and lumbering, skin a deep blue, and muscles and teeth growing over one another, the demon growing in stature as it left the vines and the ruined house behind. </p><p>"What the Hell is that?" </p><p>"Hell's right! And it's coming for the kid. Look at me, I'm a bird and I'm not even a bird at full strength; I can't get him away from that. But you! You have a truck! You can get him out of here!" </p><p>The lightening flickered and faded and he tossed Nevan, a little less respectfully than he should have, into the back of the truck. Whatever that thing was, it was getting closer. He could smell it, what he imagined space to smell like and the hairs on the back of his arms lifted. He dashed past the bird demon and scooped up the limp body and the tattered gray cloak that he was wrapped in. </p><p>He carried him bridal style as he ran back to the truck, set him down in the passenger seat and, as an afterthought, buckled him in. The cloak fell from his face and Raven saw that he wasn't really a kid, was close to Raven's own age, but was thin and pretty and far too soft to be dealing with demons. Raven wasn't soft in a lot of ways, physically, and he still couldn't actually kill anything worse than a Mannequin. </p><p>The bird hopped into the truck as he was closing the door, settled in the man's lap as Raven started the old truck up, and they were speeding out of there. Raven didn't like going too fast on this road, there were too many potholes, but this time, he went 70. There was no way that thing back there could catch up to them. </p><p>He looked in his rear view mirror. The demon had stopped, standing in the middle of the road, at least eight feet tall. There was a red crystal spinning around it but with a wave of its hand the crystals split apart and a flash of blue, followed by another, formed a cross. A portal split from those cuts and the demon stepped through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven was pacing through the now closed shop. He didn't have to close it but he didn't have to kick Reggie out from behind the cash register either. He just needed some time to think, some time to figure out what he was doing. People were allowed to shop while he thought, it wasn't like they were going into the little apartment in the back of it at all. He didn't know why he was being so paranoid about this, just a bit too careful. He was walking around with Nevan in hand, like he was expecting that gigantic demon to show up in his little store to get the stranger that Raven had taken home. </p><p>"You're gonna wear a hole in the floor," said the demon. </p><p>He jumped, extending Nevan as he spun. The demon was perched on a globe in the corner of the room, reference section. Raven forced himself to calm down. He never thought he'd have a demon in his father's shop, not again, and especially not one that he'd invited. </p><p>"What do you want?" he grumbled, running his hand through his bright red hair. "Other than to be shish-kabobbed." </p><p>"So you took a random guy you saw on the floor with you, dumped him in your bed, and now you're just walking around? What's the plan, big guy?" </p><p>Raven shrugged, making his way back into the apartment area. It was just a kitchenette, bathroom, and bedroom, but he had made the shop cozy enough to count it was an actual living space. As a kid, he loved to visit and his dad would spread out a sleeping bag in the children's section, not that Raven would sleep much. He would spend all night reading and be too exhausted in the day. </p><p>The door was open and he could see the stranger, lip twitching, in his bed. He was a scrawny thing, far too thin, with dark black hair, messy and in his face. His face was pretty, exceptionally so, which didn't seem to match with the pieces that made it. A large bulbous nose and puffy chapped lips didn't tend to fit into the description of pretty, but paired with his jaw and cheek bones, the thick curl of his black eyelashes, the shape of his eyebrows, those features fit in just perfectly. </p><p>"No plan," he admitted to the bird, to Griffon as he'd introduced himself. "We're taking it as it goes. When he wakes up, then we can figure out what we're doing.</p><p>He whimpered, pouted, and curled in on himself in the bed. That was the most he'd moved so far, the most awake he'd been, and Raven set Nevan down, her neck against the door frame, and took the four strides it took him to get to the bed. The stranger's eyes were still closed, but his teeth were grit tight and one of his hands had become free from the blankets and rags that he'd been wrapped in. Now those knuckles, decorated in elegant and smoky black lines, were digging into the sheets, tight enough for the skin to turn white. </p><p>In a moment of instinct, not thinking of what he should have been doing or how the stranger would react, he placed his hand on top of the fist. The stranger hissed and pulled away, tightly wrapped in himself. He still didn't open his eyes. </p><p>"He's not waking up," Raven rolled his shoulders and made his way back to the shelves of books. "Why wouldn't you just let me take him to the hospital again?" </p><p>Birds can't roll their eyes but he was fairly certain that was what the demon would have done if he was capable. "Think about it, you come in, with a naked guy you don't know the name of and a demon on your shoulder! You'd be accused of doing something nasty! Not to mention that he's got no ID, no insurance, no name or anything. Last I checked this place didn't take kindly to that sort of thing." </p><p>"I don't know how to take care of someone who's comatose!" Raven hissed. He knew where the book he was looking for was, he'd picked it up enough times, just waiting for the work day to be done. It was a little bit damaged from his use of it but it had been there for along enough that he was certain no one was buying that specific edition. </p><p>"He's not comatose! He's just sleeping. He's only been running around on those little faun legs for a couple hours, he's not used to being awake or alive or existing." </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" </p><p>"Uh, well, he's not a demon, okay? No need for you take that ax of yours and go wailing on him. I can assure you there is nothing demonic about him, aside from us." </p><p>"Us?" </p><p>Griffon hopped out of Raven's reach and then took flight, landing again on top of the Religious Studies shelf. "Not gonna lie to ya, big guy, there's three of us. His guardians. The guy who made him made us and well, none of us can live without the others, you see? I'm probably talking too much. Definitely too much."</p><p>Raven could feel a headache growing, just from trying to understand all this. He almost considered throwing the book he'd selected at Griffon. "What do you mean made? Who made him?" </p><p>Griffon must have understood his urge because he flew to another shelf, further away. "He's not a demon but he's not human either. His body is human, yeah, he lives and breathes human, but he was made just a little bit before you found him! I don't know how it works, I'm the same age as he is!" </p><p>He shook his head. He'd gotten himself wrapped up in something terrible. He knew that. He shouldn't have picked up the guy in the first place. But then his conscience would never have let him get over the guilt. He sighed and left the bookshop, grabbing a chair from the kitchenette and entering the bedroom again. The guy hadn't moved out of his tight fetal position, though he was muttering under his breath now. </p><p>"What are you up to?" Griffon asked, landing gently on the bed, opposite the stranger from Raven. </p><p>"When I was a sick as a kid my dad would read to me," Raven explained as he sat down, opening the book and thumbing through the pages. "I could probably recite all these by heart but I'd rather not get them wrong." </p><p>For once the bird didn't say anything, just let Raven go about as intended. </p><p>"Love and harmony combine, </p><p>And round our souls entwine</p><p>While thy branches mix with mine,</p><p>And our roots together join." </p><p>The hand wrapped into the sheets loosened and those chapped lips stopped their movement. </p><p>"Joys upon our branches sit, </p><p>Chirping loud and singing sweet;</p><p>Like gentle streams beneath our feet</p><p>Innocence and virtue meet. "</p><p>The strangers body relaxed and there was a long shallow exhale, the chest that held it shuddering. </p><p>"Thou the golden fruit dost bear,</p><p>I am clad in flowers fair;</p><p>Thy sweet boughs perfume the air,</p><p>And the turtle buildeth there."</p><p>Deep dark green eyes caught a hold of him then, between the thick black strands. The hand that had been so tightly clenched reached out, touched the back of Raven's hand and it as so delicate, the fingers long and thin and looking even more so because of the ink on them. The expression was so intrigued and intriguing and Raven stopped, just to look at him. Was it the reading that woke him or the sound? Had Raven only needed to stay there and speak longer, be more forceful in his stirring?</p><p>"Please," the voice that came from him was deep and there was a hint of gravel to it, but it was a sound that felt right alongside dark chocolate or coffee grounds. "Don't stop on my behalf." </p><p>Raven licked his lips and, suddenly, it was a lot harder to keep reading, just a bit of nerves setting in his chest. </p><p>"There his charming nest doth lay, </p><p>There he sleeps the night away;</p><p>There he sports along the day,</p><p>And doth among our branches play."</p><p>Those long eyelashes fluttered closed and Raven leaned in, closing the book on his hand to keep his place. "It's William Blake. I guess that means you liked it?"</p><p>The stranger rumbled a pleasured sound deep in his throat. "I feel like I've heard it before. Like it's something I've always known."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stranger ran a hand, thin and elegant, through his fluffy black hair, lifting it momentarily from his face as his fingers got caught in a knot. He looked Raven over, then trailed his eyes, big and green, over their surroundings. </p><p>"If you don't mind my asking, where have you taken me?" he asked. </p><p>Griffon hopped onto the bed, back and forth, between the stranger's long legs, "Look, you woke up, ran, passed out. This guy thought I was trying to eat you and wham! Tried to get me with a bat! But I was too good for him!" </p><p>Raven put his hand out, grabbed the demon by the beak and silenced him, though he could still hear the incessant squawking in his throat. "My name is Raven. I wanted to take you to the hospital but your friend here wouldn't let me, so your in the apartment section of my bookstore. You should be safe here, nothing's come for you in the past few hours."</p><p>The man smiled. It was more of a scoff but it was there and he reached out to smooth Griffon's feathers once he was finally released. "I thank you. I was not expecting someone to come by and especially not to take me in. I came into this world knowing that it was cruel and difficult but you've already brought me in, made it a little bit softer." </p><p>Raven's heart was thundering in his chest. He swallowed around the question of if this guy was serious and stood up instead, making his way over to the bureau that was pressed against the wall. "I try, at least. I don't know if I have anything that would fit you but I'll see if I have something that will work for a moment. You want a shower? Probably need one. It's just through that door there." He pointed t out, stopping his rambling. He wasn't the type to ramble. He didn't just talk like this. He felt weird, alien in his own home.</p><p>He didn't look back, even though he wanted to, when the stranger pulled off the blankets and huddled under the rags Raven had found him wearing. That made it so he didn't see how his thin legs shook as he planted his feet on the floor. He didn't see how he stuck out a hand for Griffon to clutch and half lift him from the mattress. </p><p>He did hear the resulting thud though and spun on his heel to find the man on his hands and knees, shaking, mouth open as he panted. Raven was there in two steps, a hand on the stranger's shoulder before he could think better of it, the other on his chin, leading his face up so that he could look into those eyes again, try to figure out what was going on. </p><p>"Forgive me," the stranger said, "I forgot about the frailty of this body. My leg is not deigned to support me."</p><p>"You need me to carry you?" Raven asked, trying not to sound like he was talking down to him. </p><p>It was obvious how difficult it was for him to ask for help, the way that he grit his teeth, wouldn't make eye contact. He didn't fight it though, when Raven moved his so that it was wrapped around the stranger's back, hand in his armpit. </p><p>"What's you're name?" </p><p>He glanced at Raven as he was pulled up, snaking his other hand out to grab a hold of Raven's arm, support himself. It wasn't a real carry, he was still walking on his own, but the support seemed appreciated, even though he didn't say anything. </p><p>"Vvv. V. You can call me V." </p><p>A lie then. That was okay. Raven wasn't sure how deep he wanted to get into this V's business, how much danger he would be putting himself into just for helping him. And if someone came asking around for him a name like V wouldn't catch too much attention. </p><p>Raven got him to the bathroom and wished that he'd thought to clean it up a bit before lowering the toilet seat lid with one hand and settling V down on top of it. "Guess that means a shower is out of the question then, huh V?"</p><p>V just nodded. </p><p>Raven wiped down the bathtub with wad of toilet paper and then started to run the water, testing it with his hand to make sure it wasn't too hot. He didn't want to look at V, not really, but he kept glancing over to where he was sitting. </p><p>The rags wouldn't have even fit him when they were new and Raven knew that there was no way that any of his clothes would ever fit V. Well, maybe, if he had something that he'd owned when he was twelve. He was all skin, bones, and ink. The tattoos on his hands were also on his chest, obscuring the ribs that were barely hidden away. There wasn't an inch of fat on his, cumulatively. </p><p>"The bird says you were just created before I found you," Raven started, "You were born with all that ink?" </p><p>V looked down himself, as if seeing the tattoos for the first time. One of his hands traced them on that apparent sternum and Raven licked his lips, forcing his attention back to the tub. He didn't have any bubble bath stuff so he grabbed the shampoo and poured some of that in there. He didn't want his eyes to trail after those fingers. </p><p>"They came after," V said, voice quiet, "seconds after I came too. They are the seals between me and the demons. Griffon you have met but there are others. They live within the ink and will be released when I require their services." </p><p>"And that doesn't hurt?" </p><p>V shook his head. </p><p>"Is this warm enough?" </p><p>V shuffled off the toilet sink, took a step forward and still threatened to fall over, and then sank to his knees. He placed his fingers in between the bubbles, just next to Raven's own hand. "Yes, I think I can handle that." </p><p>"Okay, you need help getting in?" </p><p>V looked him over and then smiled, a small shy smile, the kind that Raven wanted to make a joke about, make it stretch into a real smile. He wanted to hear V laugh, a real laugh, the kind that made his voice crack and his back arch. He didn't even know the guy, he didn't know why he wanted that. </p><p>"No, I think I can at least do that for myself," V decided. </p><p>"Alright, then I'll go out, get you something to wear. If you borrowed something from me it would just fall off. You got a preference for style?" </p><p>V thought on that a while, head down. Then he stood up, putting his hand on Raven's shoulder for support, and turned, looking at himself in the mirror. His lip, immediately, started to twitch, the kind of wobble that came with crying. He put out his other hand, caught the counter, and brought himself over to it, looking more closely at himself. </p><p>"That's what I look like?" His voice was so uncertain. He sounded lost, confused, frightened by his own appearance.</p><p>Raven came up behind him, putting a hand on the counter on ether side of him, caging him in. He shouldn't have, he knew that, but there was something about V that made him want to get close, wanted to keep him safe. </p><p>"Yeah, you're a bit grimy right now, but yeah, that's you." He lifted a hand to put it on V's elbow, support him even more than he was already supporting himself. "Is that alright?" He didn't know why he asked. It wasn't like he could do anything about it. </p><p>V shook his head, hiding his face behind his hair. "I look so different from him." </p><p>"Him? The guy that made you?" </p><p>V nodded, chewing on his lip. "He made me from the scraps that he tossed aside. I am what he didn't want, sculpted into a human form, and cast aside to be forgotten. You shouldn't have saved me. It was in his plan, to remove what was unwanted from his perfect creation." </p><p>He was going to say more but Raven didn't let him, he wasn't listening anymore anyway. He turned V around quickly, pulling him against his own chest, one hand shoved deep into all that dark black hair, the other around his frail waist, pulling his so close, so tight, breathing in the smell of those filthy rags and V's neck. </p><p>"I'm glad," he promised that throat, "I'm glad that he made you, that I found you, that you don't look like him. I don't even know him and I can tell you, right now, that you are worth more than you know, than he knew in making you. You are V, you are your own man. And you are so, so beautiful." </p><p>A hand fell on his back, V holding him back. When he spoke next it was a bit more nasal, his nose filled with the tears that he didn't dare shed. "Thank you. I am just surprised is all. I thought I would be more in his image." </p><p>"I can't even imagine." </p><p>V pulled away from him him and yes, there were tears trapped in those thick eyelashes. Raven reached up, wiped them away and V gave him a weak sort of chuckle. <br/>After a while, Raven let him go and he went to sit on the edge of the bathtub, ready to climb inside. He looked at the rags he wore, just a bit of blue still showing through the filth. </p><p>"You going to be alright on your own?" Raven asked him. </p><p>"Griffon will save me from drowning if need be," V stated. </p><p>Raven nodded, sticking out his lips, and moved to leave the bathroom, give V his privacy. </p><p>"Raven?" he asked, just before Raven had left completely, "About the clothes. I'm thinking black, tight, a bit revealing, definitely interesting." </p><p>Raven gave one final nod before leaving the stranger alone in his home. But he wasn't a stranger anymore. He was V.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took him almost an hour to find and purchase some things that he hoped V would like, and also a few different sizes since he had no idea about that. V was too thin for a medium in even women's clothes, but he was also too tall for them. So it was going to be a lot of trial and error and he'd have to return most of it but that was alright. V needed something to wear and he seemed to have an idea as to his style, a very specific idea at that. Raven had to go to a bdsm shop for some of it, having seen a few things in the window that he'd thought to get for himself, but revealing, tight, and leather, only really came from one place. </p><p>When he got back to the shop, two big bags in hand, there was a woman sitting against the door, a cigarette between her lips and a sharpie in hand, coloring the tattoos on her arm. </p><p>"Sorry, store's closed," Raven grumbled, stopping in front of her. "There's a sign."</p><p>"Yeah yeah yeah," she waved him off capping her marker on the ground and getting back up to her feet. She wasn't dressed for the weather, sure it was getting warmer but she was just wearing extremely small shorts, knee high boots, a crop top that read "Honkers" and a gun holster. That would be enough clothes in about a months time but right then it was just too cold. "Your lucky, y'know? I need a book, you got a bookstore, I didn't break in or anything."</p><p>He pushed past her, settling one of the bags in the crook of his elbow so he could unlock the door. "Well, thank you for not committing a crime against me but we're still closed." </p><p>"It's uh, kind of important that I get this book?" she tried to sneak in after him but he closed and locked the door before she could put a body part in the doorway. It didn't matte how much she needed a book, there were other bookstores and libraries. He wasn't the only one she could turn to. And he had an infestation of demons right then. </p><p>He sighed as he went through the shop, ignoring how she pounded on the door in an annoying patternless passion. "I'm back!" </p><p>Griffon flew out of the back rooms in order to land gracefully on top of the globe once more. "Good thing too, sleeping beauty is out of the tub and back in bed. Hope you don't mind soggy sheets."</p><p>"I'm sure he toweled off just fine," Raven replied, strolling past him and into the apartment proper. </p><p>"Also hoping you aren't allergic to cats." </p><p>That made him pause and he looked back around the door frame at the demon. "Why is that important?" </p><p>"Well, there's a big nasty kitty cat in your bedroom," Griffon shrugged. Raven didn't know birds could shrug but apparently they could and this one did. He stared at the demon a moment longer, hoping for a bit more of an explanation but Griffon didn't give anything away. "You, uh, expecting company?" he asked instead, looking to the door, where the woman was still pounding on the door. </p><p>"No," Raven glared at her through the window in the middle of the door, her face obscured by the closed sign. </p><p>There were wet patches on the floor of the bedroom, leading from the bathroom to the bed. They weren't in the shape of human footsteps and, remembering how difficult it was for V to stand on his own, he wondered what it was that had gotten V to bed. He doubted Griffon would have been able to help him. </p><p>"V?" he asked, trying to keep his voice down in case V was asleep. It didn't matter really, the pounding on the door was loud enough to wake anyone. </p><p>A hand rose from the bed, leaving the mound under the blankets. It was a pretty large lump, too large for V alone, and he should have been able to see V from where he was. Instead he couldn't see V at all. He set the bags on the ground, in front of the bureau, and took a few steps closer. There was a sound, a deep rumbling sound, coming from the lump. </p><p>"You okay in there?" </p><p>There was some shuffling n the bed but Raven was close enough to see what all had climbed into his bed before he gasped and took a step back. V was in there after all, skin brighter and clearer than before, some of his tattoos missing, his face all bit hidden in his hair and, more importantly, the adult panther that he was cuddling. Raven could only barely see it from under the blankets but he was still stiff and backing away, the muzzle alone was enough for him to know what exactly what it was. </p><p>"What is that?" he asked, voice a bit higher pitched than expected. </p><p>The purring continued, even as the blanket fell down to around the panther's shoulders. V was pressed against it, chest to chest spooning, with it, the rumbling a purr that settled over the room with a calming warmth. </p><p>"This is Shadow," V explained, as if he wasn't wrapped in the front legs of a predator, "She's one of mine." </p><p>Raven let himself fall back against the door, face palming as the panther rolled her head back to look at him upside down. </p><p>He wanted to run. His heartbeat was fast in his chest but his mind was screaming at him to not move, that running would lead to a chase that he would most definitely lose. But part of him was also terribly calm, reminding him that this wasn't a panther, but a demon in the shape of a panther, that she was part of V, that V was in control. He was safe, but at the same time, every prehistoric instinct was telling him that he was going to die any second. </p><p>Shadow licked a long wet stripe up V's face. </p><p>The purring turned into an annoyed growl as V shifted, pulling himself up and wrapping the blankets around himself. She wasn't just a panther, for a moment Raven was certain there was a flash of stripes on her, more like V's tattoos than tiger stripes. She curled up though and started to lick at her feet as V climbed awkwardly off her and, where the blankets like a protected cloak, drew closer to Raven. </p><p>"This is a lot to take in, I am sure, you are doing well, all things considered," V crooned and it was a compliment but it also made Raven feel like he was just a child, being placated. "Are you alright?" </p><p>"I brought you some clothes," Raven stated, not bothering to answer the question. </p><p>"And I thank you but are you doing alright?" </p><p>Raven's eyes were stuck on Shadow. He couldn't take them off her. She wasn't even doing anything. V stumbled and he couldn't even pay attention to him, not until V's hand was on him, on his chest, trying to keep himself upright. </p><p>"Perhaps you should deal with your visitor?" V asked. </p><p>The pounding on the door was still happening though it was just a quiet backup to his own heartbeat. Shadow rose from the bed, stretching, and yes, his hand was on the doorknob, twisting it, and he was out of the bedroom, out to the kitchen. He stopped for a moment, hand on his chest, and breathed, just trying to steady himself. He pushed out to the shop and to the door. </p><p>The woman stopped knocking and instead started to wave frantically. </p><p>He opened the door, "Please, it is really not a good time." </p><p>She gave him a big smile, made all the bigger by her big teeth. "Don't worry, I'll pay good! Only be a minute!" </p><p>And then she pushed into the shop, ignoring how he tried to block her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The fuck is that thing?" the woman shouted, dropping her cigarette on the floor of the bookstore and drawing a large black gun that seemed to have veins growing through it and aiming it, directly at Griffon. </p><p>"Yeah, I did the same thing," Raven shrugged. He pushed out a foot, stepped on the butt that was still smoldering on the hardwood, and twisted his heel to put it out. <br/>"Please don't shot holes in my shop." </p><p>"What, that's all you've got to say in my defense?" Griffon squawked, wings upraised. "No holes in your shop?" </p><p>"And it talks? Talking bird demon thingy?" </p><p>"Unfortunately." </p><p>She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, not moving her aim. Griffon also didn't move. Regardless of how fast he was and his electrical powers, he still couldn't outmaneuver a gun. Good to know. </p><p>She almost fired when the door to the backroom swung open and V, wearing a waistcoat, black leather pants, and a few leather cuffs and bangles, strode into the room. Strode being a bit of an overstatement as he had one hand still on Shadow's shoulder to keep him upright and there was a definite limp in his leg. Raven's pulse was racing between the gun and the demons and the panther and everything. He couldn't move. He just stared as V and Shadow stepped between the gun and Griffon, as if not seeing it. The woman, on the other hand, was sweating and uncertain, not knowing where to aim, which demon was the larger threat. </p><p>"Do not concern yourself with these threats," V instructed, "They are under contract, and offer no ill will to mortals. Not unless they threaten me." </p><p>"So uh, y-you're possessed or. S-s-something?" she stuttered and bit into her trembling lip, trying to hide it, trying to hide how scared she was too. </p><p>"Something, would be more accurate. I am of my own mind. That gun doesn't work, does it?" </p><p>Slowly she lowered it, before putting it back in its holster. "It-it. It's a work in progress, alright?" </p><p>"Are you a demon hunter?" V asked. He looked good, dressed, standing up to someone who was, as of a few seconds before, a threat. He looked stronger, healthier, like this. "I have a certain situation that I need assistance with." </p><p>"Woah woah woah V!" Griffon fought, taking off from his spot on the globe and landed on V's shoulder. "She was just trying to kill me!" </p><p>"And I would again, you weird little chickadee! I don't trust birds, no matter how good they talk!" She was good at the intimidation thing, Griffon flustered and puffed up his feathers as she threw a finger up at him. "And no, I'm not a Demon hunter. I'm a gun smith. Second best Redgrave's ever seen. I know one though. What sort of job is it?" </p><p>V was almost quiet when he said it, something so important, something that was far more chilling than a panther. "The end of the world. Not only as you know it but, if things go his way, humanity will be consumed and the new King of Hell will turn the Earth into his vision of paradise." </p><p>"Well shit," she adjusted her weight on her feet, wiped her hands off on her extremely short shorts. "You're gonna want to talk to Dante. I tell ya though, he doesn't come cheap." She put out her hand. "Name's Nico by the by. Nico Goldstein."</p><p>Raven's mouth was dry. The end of the world? The King of Hell? He really had stepped into something big this time. </p><p>V didn't take her hand. He didn't seem to even notice that she was there anymore. As soon as that name, Dante, came out he froze up. Raven was sure he'd met a Dante before, couldn't quite remember why the name sounded so familiar, but V must have know who that was. After a long moment Nico sucked on her lips and dropped her hand, trying to display the insult at his lack of introduction. It wasn't out of insult though, he wasn't blinking, his eyes were too sharp for how glazed over they were and he was thinking almost visibly. Raven took a step forward, trying to swallow his fear of Shadow because V needed him, needed something to get him out of his head. </p><p>"You know Dante?" he asked. </p><p>"Knew him, maybe. Somewhat. It's hazy. My brain doesn't want to focus on it," V gulped. "My apologies. I knew I was in this town specifically for a grand purpose. It only makes sense that I would come to be so close to him. If he is what I think." </p><p>"If you think he's a terrifying son of a bitch than you'd be right," Nico said, her smile a little bit forced. "He's a good guy though, lots of false bravado but he does good work. But like I said, he's expensive." </p><p>V ran his hand lightly through Shadow's fur. "I don't have any money to my name. Perhaps, considering the circumstances-</p><p>"He won't work pro bono, if that's what you're thinking. Maybe some other time he would but the guys got no lights. My friend works for him, won't stop complaining about the smell of the shop, says he can't go in without feeling like he's in a sauna crossed with a port-a-potty. Ah!" </p><p>Nico ran out of the shop without a further word. V exhaled, shoulders rolling forward, all of his posturing gone. He had terrible posture, but he'd forced it to look decent enough for Nico. </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" Raven asked, wanted to touch him, help him out. He didn't want to get any closer though. </p><p>Shadow poofed, turning into smoke, all instantaneous, and was sucked up into V's tattoos. The moment she settled back under his skin he stumbled, a hand out, grabbing onto Raven and keeping himself upright. "I assumed you would be unable to aid me," V admitted, "and I've already taken up too much of your assistance." </p><p>Raven wrapped an arm around V's back, pulling him a bit closer. Griffon huffed and hopped off with an insult under his breath. "Hey, I may not be this Dante guy but I fight demons sometimes. And I run a shop. I've got some money." </p><p>V shook his head and when he looked up at Raven there was so much pain there, not physical but like it was painful for him to have to rely on someone else. He was only a day old and he already had this complex. </p><p>"I couldn't ask that of you." </p><p>"If what you said is true, about the end of the world, then I'm pretty sure you could." </p><p>Nico pushed her way back into the shop, holding up a small and crinkled and stained in something business card. She strode right up to the pair of them and thrust the card in front of them. It was off white with a simple serif font that read 'Devil May Cry' and had a pinup silhouette to the side. </p><p>"The info's on the back. Just in case you can figure out how to do what you need to do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, the end of the world, huh?" Raven asked, sitting down at the little table in his little kitchen, a normal sized mug in his hands looking little as well. Across from him was V, who had his own mug of tea in hand. There was a plate of food, just some day old noodles and peanut sauce, between them but Griffon, standing on the table, was the only one eating. </p><p>"Yes," V stared at the table. "When I was created, that other demon, Urizen, was created as well. He plans to become the king of Hell. He can only do that by killing a lot of people. I would like to stop that from happening." </p><p>Raven looked him over. He was far too weak to do that. He didn't look like he could even get to Devil May Cry without help. "Alone?" </p><p>V reached out and ran a hand through Griffon's feathers. "I have allies. I know you said you would help me monetarily. I can't ask you to do that. Or get involved more than you have."</p><p>Raven shook his head. "No, I'm getting involved. You can't stop me from getting involved. The world's going to end and I live there and, as stupid as it is since I just met you and all but I believe you and I care about you so I'm going to help." </p><p>V's eyes went wide. He stared at Raven. Raven felt like he was frozen in place, like he had said something insulting, that V was going to get up and leave right then. </p><p>"Woah, that's pretty big, you sure you want to be saying all that?" Griffon interjected. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah I am sure I want to say that." And it became true. The nervousness of saying something like that left, replaced with his confidence. "You're a good guy, a bit weird with your friends and all, but a good guy. I'm in this. Reggie can watch the shop, but I'll take you to this place, what was it called?" </p><p>"Devil May Cry," V said, his voice so quiet that Raven almost missed it. He cleared his throat, spoke a bit louder. "You're right. You only met me today. You don't know me at all." </p><p>"I know enough," Raven decided. </p><p>"No. No you don't," V stood, twisting away from the table, and towards the door of the shop. </p><p>Raven didn't stop him, mouth dry, though Griffon flew off from the table to flutter around V's face. V waved him away and when he tried to speak, to argue against V's leaving for Raven's missplaced truths, V snapped and the demon burst into smoke, joining the other tattoos on his skin. He left the shop and all Raven did was watch him go. </p><p>He hadn't said anything wrong, he hadn't done anything wrong, but he knew why V had run off. He had come on too strong and, not only that, but he'd told him something that he didn't want to hear. He had no reason to believe that V wasn't a good person and he hadn't been around long enough to do anything that could prove him to be anything else. </p><p>He wouldn't go after him though. V needed time to think, to talk to those demons inside of him, to understand that he was allowed to ask for help, to decide to either believe for forget what Raven had said.</p><p>V had, at least, left the business card on the table. He picked it up, looked at the logo and felt nostalgia. Dante. A familiar name. Devil May Cry was also familiar, but not quite. It was something else. He flipped it over and in surprisingly neat handwriting was a note. 'If Dante's phone is down call Morrison. You'll need a password' followed by a different phone number and the password in question. Raven sighed and stood up, putting the food away before heading to the shop, picking up the phone. He didn't bother trying to call Dante. </p><p>Three rings in and there was a "Hello?" in a smooth deep voice. </p><p>"This Morrison?" Raven asked. "My name is Raven. I was told to contact you if I needed a job done." </p><p>"Depends on the job," Morrison laughed, "But yeah, I'm Morrison. Got a few different Mercenaries I can get you in contact though." </p><p>"Jackpot." </p><p>There was a pause and then Morrison's voice was deeper, more serious. "Something big then?" </p><p>"End of the world big. Starting here in Redgrave City."</p><p>"You sure about that?" </p><p>"As sure as I can be. I don't have all the details, I'm more the chaperon to the guy who knows what this is all about." </p><p>"Dante doesn't come cheap." </p><p>"That's what I've heard. Any idea as to an estimate?" </p><p>Morrison was quiet then, doing some math in his head. Travel time, figuring out if this was a joke, things like that. Raven wasn't sure what all supplies Dante would need. "Just Dante?" </p><p>"If Dante comes with a group it wouldn't hurt to have more." </p><p>"Five grand up front," Morrison decided. "Then, if anyone's still alive at the end of the job, there may be extra charges." </p><p>Five grand wasn't as much as he was expecting but it was still a pretty big dent. He didn't have that much saved up but he was going to have to take it out of the shop. Didn't really matter if the shop didn't exist like V feared. </p><p>"Yeah, alright." </p><p>"And you're going to have to bring your ward here, to meet with Dante and give out the rest of the information. End of the world is scary but it's not exactly explicit." </p><p>"I understand." He hoped that this was alright, that V would be okay with him taking charge of this. He also hoped that V would come back, that he'd be here for this. "How about tomorrow?" </p><p>"Tomorrow's good, you know where the shop is?" </p><p>"I've got a business card."</p><p>"Then you've got everything you'll need. I'll meet your ward outside the shop tomorrow, early." </p><p>"Got it." </p><p>Morrison hung up and he was alone in the shop. He stood there, just for a moment, thinking of what he should do, how he'd be able to convince V to go with him and even, how he'd find him. He shouldn't have made the call without him. But it was too late now. </p><p>He grabbed his leather jacket and headed out, determined to find V.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take long. </p><p>Redgrave was a pretty well populated city, very modern, and there were a lot of people around, but none of them were like V in any way. Especially not when he had demons at his disposal and, apparently, no desire to hide them away from humans. The first hint as to where he had gone came in the form of a series of shouts. With a sigh Raven was running in the direction of the sound, wishing that he hadn't left Nevan behind. Following the shouting was sirens and whatever V had gotten himself involved with Raven was going to have to get him out of it quickly; dealing with the police wasn't really something that they had time for. </p><p>A crowd had formed to watch and Raven had to shove his way through to the front, even though that got a series of complaints from the observers. V was standing, albeit poorly, looking more beat than he was. He wasn't doing much, aside from taking a step back or to the side every once in a while when his opponent got close to him. This was quite rare though, as his opponent, some punk kid with a buzzcut, an armband, and a chunk of metal that was about the length of a baseball bat but curved at the end like a cane, was dealing with a face full of bird. The punk was swinging but Griffon was fast and flying and was casting sparks down on the kid so he had to shield his eyes in order to keep them. </p><p>"Shit," Raven grimaced. This wasn't good. This was a mess. He was drawing all sorts of attention to himself and, sure, these people weren't freaking out now, but there was a reason most people didn't know about demons. They weren't supposed to know about demons. </p><p>Griffon swooped down and gripped the metal rod with one talon and purple electricity built through his feathers. Before the punk could let go, as if he would, Griffon burst and that electricity traveled through the rod into his body. The kid froze, jolting, foaming at the mouth until Griffon pulled the metal free. Then he fell to the ground, spasming for a moment before going still. </p><p>A hush fell over the crowd. </p><p>V raised a hand and Griffon flew back over to him, giving him the chunk of metal. It wasn't elegant at all, was just scrap, but V tested it, stamping it against the ground a few times before leaning against it, using it as a cane. He looked over his downed opponent for a moment before giving a smile that was the most terrifying expression Raven had ever seen. It was manic, it was cruel, it was not an expression that fit V at all. </p><p>"Dispose of this scum!" he growled and Griffon started to charge once more. It was a larger burst this time, deadly, and the crowd was talking among themselves, finally sounding concerned. </p><p>Raven was sweating. </p><p>He stared at V. This couldn't have been real. V was a good person, he was sure of it, but he was telling Griffon to kill someone in cold blood. He couldn't just stand to the side. He couldn't let this happen. </p><p>He jumped forward, leaving the crowd, and threw himself between Griffon and his target, arms splayed wide. "Stop! You can't just kill him!" </p><p>Griffon paused and the electricity sputtered. V slumped, shoulders rolling forward, hair going back to its usual place. He was staring at Raven, everyone was. He could feel the undischarged electricity in the air, like being wrapped in a blanket full of static. </p><p>V shook his head, as if he were coming back to himself. "He attacked me, with slurs and a demand for possessions I do not own. He was willing to take my life for what I did not have." </p><p>"What, he tried to mug you?" Raven shook his head, taking a few steps towards V, trying to ignore everyone watching them. "You can't kill someone for that! The punishment doesn't fit the crime and all that. Let the police deal with it!" </p><p>"I challenged him. If he were to win he could do what he wished with me and if I won he would lose everything. It is only fair for me to kill him." </p><p>"No, it's not! V, listen to yourself! You're talking about life as if it's meaningless. You don't sound like yourself." </p><p>V's eyes left the prone form and found Raven. They filled up, so quickly, with tears and his lip started to twitch. "I sound like him. Of all those I wish not to sound like and I have fallen into his mindset so easily." </p><p>Raven reached him, in mind and body, and put a hand on his arm. He felt so cold. "We need to get out of here before the police arrive." </p><p>V nodded and allowed himself to be led out of the crowd, Griffon landing on his shoulder and rubbing his crest against V's temple. None of them said a word until they were back to the shop and inside, the sirens reaching the fight they left behind. </p><p>Raven took him back to the kitchen and sat him down, making sure he was alright. He wasn't that was certain, but Raven didn't know what to do about that. He had no clue who V was afraid of being like, but he didn't press. He was sure it was V's creator, whatever that meant. </p><p>"Thanks for that," Griffon whispered to Raven, settling on his shoulder. He was lighter than expected, almost like a breeze instead of a massive bird. "I'll do whatever the kid says but I don't think he would have gotten over it, if he went through with it, once he wrapped his head around it." </p><p>V set the chunk of metal down on the table and sighed. "You're right, I wouldn't have." </p><p>"Oh, so you heard me, uh, well, good thing everything turned out alright in the end, right?" Griffon laughed, nervous. </p><p>V looked at Raven, his composure now back in place. "You said I was a good person. I think this is proof enough that I'm not. If he were a demon, I would have ended him without a thought and, even though he was human, I didn't think that was much better. Demons are just sin incarnate, the majority of them just fodder for the lords, mindless beasts with a desire for carnage. Father fought them, had such a soft spot for humans and I always wanted to be like him. I don't know where I lost my way." </p><p>Raven's eyebrows knit together. This was the first time V had mention a parental type aside from a creator. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to believe. </p><p>"Father?" </p><p>V jolted, eyes wide. "Father? No, not mine. I. I don't have them. I don't understand where that came from. Him, maybe? His memories floating like bubbles in a mire?" </p><p>Raven was confused. He was also a bit frightened. </p><p>"Still, you said that I was a good person and I did not believe it. Now, I believe it even less. However, I would like to be a good person." </p><p>Raven crossed his arms. He was trying not show just how spooked he was by everything V had done in such a short amount of time. "Well, you can start proving that soon enough. I got you an appointment with Dante tomorrow?"</p><p>"Dante?" V's expression twisted again, this time making him look confused. He knew the name as well, Raven could tell. But just like Raven he didn't know how. "The demon hunter?" </p><p>"Yeah. We're going to head over to Capulet City pretty early so I suggest you get some rest." </p><p>"What about you?" </p><p>"I've slept among the books more than a few times. Don't you worry about me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V liked his sleep. Raven had gone into the room for a change of clothes and a trip to the bathroom and V was asleep in bed, sprawled around the, luckily, also sleeping form of the demon panther. Raven had told him it was time to wake up and, when he came back out in fresh clothes, V was still asleep.</p><p> </p><p>He made them a quick breakfast of eggs and instant bacon, making more than he thought they could both eat since he wasn't sure if the demons had to eat too, Griffon had but he didn't know if that was because he needed to our just wanted to, and when it was done V had moved but fallen asleep again on top of Shadow.</p><p> </p><p>Raven tapped him on the shoulder and then, when that did work, shook him. Shadow woke up before V did but it was the demons growling that woke V up, finally, which was good because, by that point Raven had dashed to the other side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, sleeping beauty, time to get out of bed. There's food and we have to get going to your appointment."</p><p> </p><p>V nodded and shifted, scooting off Shadow and out of the bed. He was nude aside from a pair of black briefs and Raven's eyes immediately went up to the ceiling, trying to give him some privacy. He could have sworn V's tattoos were different than they had been before. There was a thick swath of black smoke and then it was just the two of them in the room.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll dress and meet you out there," V stated, voice thick with grogginess. Raven felt strange, a thought popping, unbidden, in his head, of himself in Shadow's place, of that voice being the first thing he heard when V woke up, swaddles in Raven's arms. He dashed the thought to the side. It wasn't right, it wasn't something that he should have thought about this man that he barely knew. "Unless you want to assist me?"</p><p> </p><p>Raven froze, eyes wide, and he looked over at V. V's smile was a mocking crack through his face, though it reached his eyes with something akin to a dare.</p><p> </p><p>"Just, don't fall back asleep, okay?" Raven waved him off and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>With the door closed behind him he pressed his back against it and his palms to his eyes. Had V actually just asked that and how serious was he? Raven couldn't read the guy at all but he liked him and he liked the idea of helping him into his clothes, even though he doubted he'd be any good at it. Undressing V was far more his style but that wasn't going to happen, that was all a joke, V was just trying to get a rise out of him. He must have been too obvious with this dumb crush.</p><p> </p><p>He left, getting Nevan and some snacks into the truck. He had to think about something else.</p><p> </p><p>When he got back V was at the table, picking up some bacon off a plate. He was wearing black cargo pants and sandals, a long black leather jacket that had a corseted front. It was the most expensive thing that Raven had gotten for him but, when he saw it, he just knew he had to see V in it. He'd expected V to wear a shirt underneath it but apparently he had been earnest when he said he wanted it revealing. All that skin and those tattoos were on full display. One hand was gloved and it was wrapped around the head of a tall pale cane that looked half organic.</p><p> </p><p>"That's new," Raven motioned at the cane, grabbing a paper plate and filling it with eggs. Driving and eating was dangerous but he didn't really care, they were already leaving much later than he'd wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"The fool who I challenged and defeated had no use for it. I took the piece inside of myself and my demons formed it into a tool that would be of use to me."</p><p> </p><p>Raven didn't want to ask about that. His mind was already racing with whatever he meant by taking that metal club into himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Grab what you want," he changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on it. "We've got to go."</p><p> </p><p>V did, not that Raven was paying attention to him. He shrugged, rolled his shoulders, and got himself some coffee from the pot. He didn't know what was going on with him, his mind was going in so many directions, all of them far dirtier than he desired. V wasn't helping in that matter at all.</p><p> </p><p>V had a lot of food, more than Raven had expected, especially since all of his demons were still tucked away. He ate it all though, actually shoveling the food into his mouth with much less elegance than Raven had expected. He was quiet while he ate though and then, when he was done with it, he messed with his seat until it had fallen back and he could go back to sleep on it.</p><p> </p><p>He was so pretty and vulnerable, laying back like that, mouth open and long eyelashes leaving dancing shadows on his cheeks. He must have felt safe enough with Raven then, to sleep so openly, without any of his demons to keep him safe. At a stoplight Raven pulled off his own leather jacket and draped it over V's exposed chest. V just clicked his lips together and hummed at the supplied warmth.</p><p> </p><p>He slept all the way to Capulet City, giving Raven time to think. He didn't think much, his attention constantly drifting back over to V. This was a lot of responsibility and he'd thrown all of his trust and belief into a man he had just met. A man with demons. A man who should have driven him to murder. After his father, Raven had decided to kill all the demons that he met, but V had two and he didn't have the heart to do anything against V. They didn't seem evil, not really, which was weird for demons, and it was making him question himself.</p><p> </p><p>Was this all because he was thinking too much with his heart again, instead of him mind? Last time he'd done that he'd had to pick up the pieces for so so long. He had it bad, all over again, and this time it was for someone in a completely different league from him. He didn't even know what V could be classified as. Was he also a demon, or was he human? Was he neither? He still didn't know what to think about V's creation.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know if his feelings were his own or if that was something demonically influenced and that terrified him.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled to a stop on the side of the road, parking and turning off the engine. He looked at the sign, the building, Devil May Cry. The sign was off and there were no lights on inside. It looked like a ghost town. There was a little cafe on this side though, which was where they were probably meant to meet Morrison.</p><p> </p><p>V was still asleep. Raven reached out, meaning to tap him on the shoulder, but instead went for his hair, brushing it from his face. His finger's accidentally ran along V's cheek though, and the pleased little moan that came from V had Raven pulling away and his heart racing. V was awake though, which was the entire point, and he was looking at Raven with tired green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"We're here," Raven swore, speaking too fast.</p><p> </p><p>V looked around, eyes settled on Devil May Cry. "That we have."</p><p> </p><p>"We should go. Morrison's not going to be happy if we're late."</p><p> </p><p>"Raven?"</p><p> </p><p>Raven looked at him, trying to settle himself. V hoisted the chair back into a sitting position, letting Raven's jacket pooling his lap. He licked at his lips and tried to fix his hair as best he could with his fingers. He didn't look at Raven when he continued.</p><p> </p><p>"You're doing too much for me. I must repay you in some way."</p><p> </p><p>"Just be right about saving the world?" Raven shrugged. He had other ideas but he wasn't going to manipulate V into giving him what he suddenly craved.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to give you something though," V continued, "You specifically."</p><p> </p><p>A million ideas went through Raven's mind but all of them were things that V would say no to, either due to lack of interest or actual inability. He couldn't ask V to take him out to dinner, V had no money, and he realized there was a lot of stuff that required money, specifically things that would seem like a date and he really wanted to go on a date with V. He wanted to get to know him, learn everything about him, and he wanted to touch him so gently, and he wanted to show V off to the world, and he wanted to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>He chewed on the ring in his lip. "I'll think about it, okay?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morrison was easy to find in the cafe, dressed dapper and like he was in a place far above it's actual stature. Raven had learned over the years that people dressed like that in places like this were important. </p><p>"Sorry we're late," he said as he pulled out a chair at the little table for V. "Traffic, you know?" </p><p>"I'm well aware," Morrison smiled in a way that didn't reveal whether or not he knew Raven was lying about it. "Morrison, I'm Dante's agent." </p><p>V took his hand and shook it while settling down. "I'm V. You can get me in to see Dante?" </p><p>"Depends on how good of a yarn you spin," Morrison turned to shake hands with Raven before settling back and picking up his cappuccino. "You're man was telling me about the end of the world." </p><p>Raven shrugged when V glanced over at him. He had to get V an in and here he'd done it. He left the little table, let V and Morrison go about his business, and made his way to the counter. He didn't know how V liked his coffee, he seemed to just drink it black with milk but that was because that was what Raven had most of the time. The menu had a few very interesting drinks on it too, though Raven wasn't sure about pouring literal hot sauce into coffee. There were also strawberry sundaes on the menu, for some reason there were no other types of sundaes or even ice cream. </p><p>He recognized the barista. She was an older woman with gray hair pulled back into a messy bun and tiny little spectacles at the end of her nose. But what Raven recognized about her was the scar, trailing from under her shirt collar up her neck and over her cheek. If it weren't for the curves of her body it would be a straight line. It was a piece of a sigil, Raven could recognize that from the other lines and letters in infernal that were carved along the sides of it. </p><p>He'd seen that scar when it was fresh and bleeding. The sigil went over a lot of bodies, connecting them all. A lot of them hadn't survived that night. </p><p>"What can I get you?" she asked, ignoring how he stared, probably used to it. </p><p>He inhaled, trying not to think about all the blood that had been on the floor that night, how he'd hidden, like a coward, among the shelves. How he did nothing as the demons and their worshippers carved into people and lit candles, reading from a book that was on one of the shelves to summon something so much worse. </p><p>He ordered, getting himself something much larger than he got V. He wasn't going to go meet Dante. He was going to stay in the cafe and wait. He'd be out of the way. </p><p>Dante had been there that night. He was young, his white hair almost glowing in the moonlight. He wore red and black and there was a sword on his back. The demons had underestimated him. The humans had gotten away. Dante had been too late. He had stopped their summoning, he had saved a few people, but he was too late. He saw Raven hiding among the books. He'd cracked a smile and acted like he was so cool, like he was a hero, up until Raven had dashed out to the center of the pile, to where his father was lying.</p><p>"You look like you've seen a ghost." The barista smiled, setting the smaller drink on the counter. "A bit different from how others look around me." </p><p>"My dad died that night." Raven admitted, his voice sounding hollow in his own ears. </p><p>She swallowed, looked awkward, like she wanted to be anywhere else, and tucked a loose stripe of bang behind her ear. "A lot of people died that night. I don't know how I made it." </p><p>"He was in the center. He was carved into the most. There was no way he could have survived." </p><p>"He was a good man," she said, even though Raven already knew that. "He kept the rest of us going. He told us we'd survive, gave us hope." </p><p>Raven nodded and stayed silent. </p><p>When his coffee was done he took them both to the little table, setting the smaller one before V. He sat down without a sound, almost unable to hear the others. He knew Dante. He knew Devil May Cry. If anyone could help V save the world it was him. Raven felt sick inside, his brain all fuzzy. </p><p>V must have noticed because he placed his hand on Raven's, dragging him back to the present. The conversation had shifted from what V needed to what Dante needed. He was the patron for this job, he should be paying attention. He couldn't though, his mind just didn't want to catch up on the conversation, part of him felt like he was still a little kid in a candle lit room. There had been so much blood. </p><p>"I'll take care of it," he said, not even knowing the numbers. "Don't worry about the money." </p><p>V squeezed his hand. </p><p>A bit more conversation, some paperwork, and they were ready to go. V and Morrison had both finished off their coffees, while Raven had hardly touched his. </p><p>"Do you want to come with us?" V asked, putting his hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven hadn't even noticed him get up, but he was standing on his cane and his seat had been pushed in. Raven looked up at him, at how his eyebrows were knit with concern, how his thumb stroked the leather of Raven's jacket but with an uncertainty to it, how his lips were slightly parted with words unsaid. </p><p>"No, I'll stay here, transfer some funds around. You'll let me know how it goes though, right?" </p><p>"Of course," V smiled and he lent down, kissed Raven's temple. All of a sudden, just for a moment, Raven was back in his body, feeling that searing heat against his skin. </p><p>By the time he was mentally capable of reacting to it V and Morrison were gone and he was left alone with his thoughts and the paperwork before him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't even an hour before V came back into the cafe. Raven had finally finished his coffee and the barista had brought him over a danish that he hadn't asked for, giving him a wink and a small smile. He sighed upon seeing V, forcing himself back into the now, to stop thinking about things that could never be changed. </p><p>"How'd it go?" he asked as V sat down across from him. </p><p>"Well, Dante is on our side, though it did take a bit of work. Your timing on the lights was impeccable." </p><p>Raven didn't force his smile, it actually came naturally at that. "It actually worked? I wasn't sure they'd get on it that quickly."</p><p>"It was impressive. If only it had also cleared out the smell of his shop." V wrinkled his nose. It was cute, and it twisted his lip so Raven could see the edges of his teeth. "You would have like the shop, I think. Are you feeling alright now?"</p><p>Raven dragged his finger through the crumbs of his Danish. "A bit. What's the next step?" </p><p>He didn't get those crumbs to his mouth before V reached out, put a hand on Raven's wrist, and held it down to the table with a feather light pressure. His eyes were soft and gentle, his expression open and kind. Raven wanted to touch him back, wipe that thick hair from his eyes, but he didn't dare. He felt like he was too much and not enough, like if he moved he might break. </p><p>"Dante's going to get his team together. They'll meet us in Redgrave." he stated. "You have me worried though. Would you tell me what's bothering you?"</p><p>Raven shook his head. "It's nothing that matters. It's all just stuff from the past. You don't need to worry about it." </p><p>A slight upturn to V's lips and he twisted his hand, went underneath Raven's wrist, and helped him up and out of his seat. "I believe I made it clear that I intended to pay you back for your assistance. While that was intended to mean more than a simple conversation, I will listen if you require it." </p><p>Raven ran his free hand through the buzzed side of his hair. It was getting soft, he'd have to shave it back down soon. "You're still on that, aren't you?"</p><p>They left the cafe, V's hand slipping down Raven's wrist so that their fingers could intertwine. It felt good, to touch, to hold his hand. His fingers were cold and thin and they fit so easily between Raven's wider, darker fingers. The lines tattooed on the back of his knuckles stood out like thick jewelry and there was a though in Raven's head that he should bring that hand up and kiss the black ink there. Would that be kissing V though or one of the demons that rode around inside of him. </p><p>"Of course, and I will be on that until I have succeeded in compensating you." </p><p>Raven wanted to argue, to tell him that it wasn't for V that he was doing all this but for the sake of the world, but he knew that wasn't true. He trusted the V was telling the truth about all that, but he didn't know, he had no way of finding out on his own. It was that V was so certain, that V came from somewhere else, and deep down, it was because he knew he would do anything for V. </p><p>It made him want to pull away. It made him want to run. He shouldn't feel so much, so fast, for someone wrapped up in demons. He would only get hurt again. Or, even worse, he would do the hurting. He couldn't live with himself if he hurt V. </p><p>They reached the truck and V didn't let go of his hand, didn't let him get into the driver's seat. He set his cane to the side, to lean against the pick up, and took Raven by the shoulder instead. He steered Raven so that his back was against the sun warmed fiberglass, trapped him against it with his hands and his spindly frame. </p><p>He rose up on his tiptoes, their chests together, and anyone could see them, even those within the cafe or Devil May Cry could look out and see them like this. V's lips were so close to Raven's that he could feel his breaths as he whispered to him. </p><p>"I have seen the way you look at me, I know that you desire me in some capacity. I even know how you look at me when I cannot see you, through Griffon's noticing." </p><p>"V."</p><p>"I wish to give you what you desire, though my time here may be short lived. You have shown me that there is care and compassion among humans that I never knew existed, not in this form and not in my creator's life either. His hatred of humanity is what made me how I am; I am meant to be the lowest of the low, but you have never seen me as something unworthy." His lips brushed so gently against Raven's and Raven shuddered, hands in fists at his sides. "Am I worthy of you?" </p><p>Raven brought his hands up, putting them on V's shoulders and pushing him down so his feet were flat on the ground. "You're worthy," he promised. His heart was in his throat the beat of it in his ears, and he could not breathe past it. "But I'm not. I'll break you."</p><p>V just chuckled at that. "I'm not that weak."</p><p>"I'm a lot of work," Raven continued, "And I really do like you, a lot, but I don't want you to give yourself to me out of necessity. You're not some whore or something, you don't need to give me your body."</p><p>"And my heart?"</p><p>"That's what I'll break." </p><p>"I have not been incorrect in recognizing your desire though?" </p><p>"No. No you haven't." </p><p>V's hands went to his cheeks then, pulled his face down, and they were kissing. Raven's balled fists relaxed, grabbed V by the waist, and held him steady. Those cold hands on his cheeks felt so good, made him feel like he was smaller than he was, made him feel like he could be taken care of, that he wasn't everything that he couldn't be. His eyes stung as those chapped lips pressed against his and he breathed in through his nose, trying to keep those lips there. </p><p>His hands kept moving, kept sliding, until he was wrapping them around V, pulling him closer, pulling him so tightly against him. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Raven said when they finally broke apart to breathe, V's face resting on Raven's chest. "I want you, I do. I want to love you, but, I'm no good at it." </p><p>"I'm sure you're better than I am," V chuckled. "Now, people are beginning to stare, so I believe we must be on our way." </p><p>Raven laughed, letting him go. V wobbled a bit before grabbing his cane and making his way to the passenger side of the truck, climbing in. Raven took his own spot and started up the truck. </p><p>"Am I making a mistake? Raven asked, stepping on the gas, pulling away from the sidewalk, "In liking you as much as I do?" </p><p>"Yes," V answered, without pause, "But only because I will not be here as long as I wish." </p><p>"Where are you going?" </p><p>"I don't know," he shrugged, "I'm just certain that I will go somewhere and I fear there will be no returning."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>